


Happy Holidays

by Supernaturalobsessed1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalobsessed1234/pseuds/Supernaturalobsessed1234
Summary: A 12 days of Christmas Destiel and Sabriel work, it’s my first one so it probably is going to suck but I tried so dont be mean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Walking in a winter wonderland

Hey guys, these two are my OTP and I ship them so hard, so I’m finally taking a step and writing my own fanfiction in this holiday season that we all need some fluff and maybe some hotness. I’ll have one chapter every day until Christmas Eve. I may even throw a little Sabriel in it too. So this is my first chapter, i have never written before so i hope it doesnt suck but here i go since it’s my first chapter ever it might be a little short.: 

Dean and Castiel were dating. They were very happy. Everything was going their way and there are no hunts so they are going out on their first real date. They were going to a holiday light show. They were with Sam and his partner Gabriel. They were walking through the park hand in hand and not having a care in the world. Gabriel and Castiel were both very excited because they were angels and they had never experienced anything like it. Of course people were giving them looks but they didn’t care. They kept doing this until they were finished with all the lights. At the end of the loop, there was mistletoe hanging from the arch at the entrance, when they got here, Dean took his boyfriend’s face in his hand and pressed his lips to his passionately. Cas froze but then eventually kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck. “Ok Dean, other people are waiting for their turn to kiss their partners now.” Dean laughed and slowly pulled away from Castiel. Cas grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to the parking lot. And Sam kissed Gabriel. Meanwhile Cas and Dean were making out against the car which is what Sam and Gabe found when they entered the parking lot as well. “Oh come on” they broke away and got into the car. Soon after, Gabriel and Sam joined them. They drove back to the bunker and they cuddled for the rest of the night.


	2. Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here we go, also cas and gabriel are human because they sleep 😴

Dean woke up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist pulling him closer. “Mm Dean I’m sleeping” he said as he turned around his eyes still closed. “Morning handsome angel” dean muttered at his boyfriend who was still half asleep and he had messy sex hair because of last night’s activities. He cupped Castiel’s face in his hands “I love you” he whispered sleepily then leaning forward to kiss the angel. Who deepened it when dean moved his fingers to running through his hair. When they’re lips were both numb, they got up, got dressed, and got some coffee in the kitchen of the bunker. They hung out and talked until Sam and Gabriel came to join them. They got their coffee and then they all made a delicious breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Once they finished eating, they noticed out the window that it was snowing, “you guys want to go outside and have a snowball fight? You two versus me and Cass” Dean said kissing Castiel on the cheek. They were both game so Dean and Cas took a ride to get some snowball makers, i one for each of the teams. When they did this and parked the car and went back to the bunker. When they entered, they discovered Sabriel were having an intimate moment, so they went upstairs to their room until they were done, then they decided to all get into their snow clothes, then they went outside and got to work building their forts which they agreed on doing before they went outside. So they set up on opposite sides of the bunker, Dean and Sam did most of the work because the angel and archangel didn’t know what they were doing so they made a huge pile of snowballs. Once the Winchesters were done, Sam called out “1,2,3” in which Dean felt a snowball fly right into his face. “You’re going to pay for that Gabe”Cas yelled. He used his grace to make a snowball fly right into his younger brothers face from across the yard even though he was hidden behind their fort. He knows it worked because he heard a grunt that could only have come from Gabriel because Sam was busy pelting Dean with snowballs while Dean was trying to grab more to attack his brother with. Dean laughed and yelled “wait time out time out” “We need to not be in these forts, you have an unfair advantage because ur a moose!” Sam laughed and agreed. “Ok fine” so they all got out of their forts, created new snowballs, then Dean counted down this time. They did this for some time until they saw the sunset, and then they realized they were very cold, so they went inside, had a nice warm dinner, and watched the Harry Potter series and snuggled until Cas and Gabe fell asleep in their respective Winchesters arms.


End file.
